Savin' Me
by shadowweaver666
Summary: When Seto Kaiba can't take it any more he decides to end it. Song fanfic Nickelback. Slight attempt at romance. Yaoi JXS


I don not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the chars, i do not own the song. Nickelback- savin' me

* * *

Savin' Me

Ever wondered why we're born into this harsh, cruel world? I have and I never came up with an answer. What is the point in living life without a given reason? There is no point…Life is a torture chamber which I am going to escape.

_Prison gates won't open up for me _

_On these hand and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

Snatching my briefcase from the ground I sneered at the room I was in. This would be the last time I ever had to look at my working prison at Kaiba Corp. Never again would these eyes be stained by this room, which has brought me all of my misery. Memories creep into my mind. That evil bastard abusing me and I could do nothing I was weak….I am weak.

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

I can't escape the memories. They surround me, everywhere I go they follow. Choking back the tears I walk out of my company and climb into my limo. Thoughts pass through my head still tainted by that evil bastard Gozaburo Kaiba. Mokuba will be left in good hands I can guarantee it. Looking out of the window at the comforting rain I sigh and sit back. Wheeler better take good care of Mokuba. Then again Duke better take care of the company. My main priority is Wheeler.

_All I need is you Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

My ride ends, as I leave the limo tears threaten me again. Putting my cold hearted, emotionless face I enter my..home.

"Seto!" Mokuba yells hugging me. "You're home!"

"Yeah kid," I say distracted trying not to show weakness in his presence.

_Show me what its like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

"Can I go see Yugi, Joey and Duke?" He asks me.

Suddenly my mind stops. Yugi..What the hell will he think to this? Will Duke look after my company can I really trust him? Suddenly anger fires up inside of me. Company! That is all I can think about. I want to scream! I should be thinking would Joey look after Mokuba and keep him well? Like..like he has done with me all these years without even knowing it.

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

"Seto?" Well can I? The three of them are having a duel?" He asks again rather impatiently.

"Em yeah.." I say distracted. Mokuba grabs his jacket and leaves this is when I realise I won't see him again and I didn't even get to say goodbye..That really hurts…I hate myself!

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't go no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

I take me cell out of me pocket and punch in Joey's number.

"Yo!" A Brooklyn accent greats me.

"Do you love Mokuba?" I snap.

"What ya mean Kaiba?"

"If something happened to me would you love him?"

"Yeah he's like a little bro to me…why?"

"Nothing mutt." That is where I end it with him and me. Why can't I say one nice thing to him? I love you mutt can't you see that?

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

I find myself upstairs, on my way to my death chamber. The door approaches me, death welcomes me. Grabbing the handle I wrench the door open following with a nice slam to end it. Nobody will come to see if I am ok, the workers will just believe I have had a bad day..They have no idea. I didn't bother to lock the door. As I said nobody would care, nobody will come. I place my briefcase onto the desk and unclip it open. I take out my deck and put it onto my pillow and scribble a note to my brother. **Remember me at home, not at work, only remember my good points from the duelling field..I love you. **That is my farewell to such a strong kid..

_Show me what its like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

Gulping I get onto my hands and knees and tear up the piece of carpet I have cut smoothly. The floorboard is loose here. This is where I store my..tools. I take out the small box containing my death warrant. Opening the small box I gaze down at the variety of tools, which I can end it with. I take out a small black handled knife. I will end my life, slowly, painfully and tortures just like it started.

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm falling…._

Glinting the blade seems to have a warm welcome despite the cold steel. I place the blade onto my left wrist. Taking a shaky breath I do it, I slit across my wrist exactly on the vein. The pain is intense, the sensation is horrid. But I can't stop now. I shakily lift the blade in my left hand ignoring the little voice in my head telling me to stop. I raise the blade and bring it down slitting my right wrist and again hitting the vein exactly.

_And all I need is you_

_Come please I'm calling_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

The blood flows freely leaving my body through two cuts. I laugh to myself as bitter thoughts swim my mind. I watch the blood slowly start to surround me. Consciousness slowly starts to leave me. Everything has started to spin. My eyes want to close but I will not let them. I want to die in pride I don't want to fail myself like I have been doing.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

The doorknob rattles. NO! Nobody can see me like this not until I am finished. Not until it is over.

"Seto!" A blonde yells running over to me, "What have you done? You need medical attention quickly." He gets up to leave but I don't want him to.

"Don't I need you hear with me.." I mutter weakly.

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

"Seto you need medical attention.." He sobs.

"No I don't your wrong…I need you." I finally managed to tell him.

"What ya mean?"

"I love you Joey, I always have!" I grasp his hand to show him I am serious. My blood runs onto him and slowly soaks his shirt. Taking me by surprise he puts his arms around me and sobs into my shoulder.

"Seto..I love you, please no..I need you too!"

I smile, "Take care of Mokuba."

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

He nods trying not to burst into tears again. He loves me.. He truly does. Now I can be happy. Wait! I can be happy? My eyes widen.

"No, I can't die! Please help me…"

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

He nods firmly and stands up ready to leave "I promise I will be back." He reaches the door and turns around. "I love you."

I nod at him as he leaves and whisper, "Hurry I'm fallin'…."

**Seto Kaiba**

**1982-2006**

**A loving brother**

**A true survivor **

* * *

Ok my first attempt at a suicide fic please do not flame. Hope it is actualy good...Oh and i decided to make Seto older in this fic shrugs shows he has had a long awful life i suppose. 


End file.
